The Assassin
by TheKingJingles
Summary: ONESHOT The Elric brothers are walking down a street in Central when the see a mysterious figure who darts into an alleyway. Read Author's Notes!


_Hagane no RenkinJutsushi_

Here's a little one shot from yours truly. For a while I've been thinking of doing a little FMA story, but then I completely forgot the plot. ; ; But here's a little one shot I thought up, and I rather like, but just so you know, it took a hell of a long time getting here. I wanted a few of my friends to read it for me, and a few turned into 6 and then I had to make all the changes they made ext. But here it is! I hope you like it!

FullMetal Alchemist: The Assassin

Rating: K+

Category: Suspense/Humor (See "Special" at bottom)

Warnings: A little talk about death; nothing major

Note: There was some confusion about a character in this fic. Please read the note at the bottom AFTER you are done reading. I think it will ruin the story if you read it before.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_You have an assignment._

"Yes."

_Kill the boy. He knows to much. He has stepped out of his boundaries. He must be kept under wraps. This cannot get out._

"Yes."

_You are the best we have. You have never failed before. The military has never suspected anything; no leads, no suspects. Everyone has looked like a suicide or natural, and this is no exception. This one especially. There cannot be ANY mistakes._

"Understood."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The rain poured down heavily in the city, creating a blanket of water that splashed onto the sidewalks and flooded the streets, giant pools whirling in circles around the sewer, that appeared a dark, murky grey, reflecting the clouds up in the sky. The people needn't stay out in this long, hurrying from dry patch of road to another, with newspapers, umbrellas and coat collars trying to keep them warm and dry.

Soon the thunderous tolls from the giant bell in the town's clock tower rang out above the land, and everyone fled into their homes, not wishing to stay in the un-enjoyable weather any longer than needed. After the little light peaked through the clouds was covered completely by the grey blanket, the street lamps were lit, guiding the way for two traveling spirits.

One was taller than the other, appearing very grand and menacing in the partial darkness of the streets; his wide angular shoulders leading down to his muscular arms and giant hands, his chest thick and strong atop his strong, swift legs. Only two soft glows from his eyes were visible, apart from the casual twinkle from his apparel. As he walked, an echo of metal against the street bounced against the buildings.

His companion at his side was approximately two feet shorter, leaving signs of wear and tear on his always agitated-seeming face. His features were young, but serious and full of wisdom and authority that the greatest of adults would demand. The way he walked confidently on the sidewalk, water splashing his boots, said that he earned it through hard work. His hair was long for a boy's, pulled back into a braid while his bangs flowed gently in the wind, the light from the street lamps making his dirty blonde locks shine. He pulled his long coat around him to keep out the piercing winds and continued on his path, not saying a word.

"Nii-san." The shorter one failed to acknowledge.

The taller sighed, his voice echoing slightly, "Nii-san, you have to stop this."

"Al, I'm not going to stop. I can't. I'm going to keep going until I have my arm and leg back, and you are in the flesh and blood." He unconsciously clenched his right hand, the sound of clinking metal heard through his gloves.

The larger stopped walking while his brother continued on, and looked down at himself, placing one of his giant hands on his chest. The metal on metal clunking on forever as nothing stopped its vibration inside the armor. His brother heard it and stopped, slumping his shoulders and sighing loudly. He slowly turned around and gazed softly with his golden eyes.

"I know you want that, Nii-san. I know how much you want it. But think about everyone else: the Colonel, Armstrong-san, Hawkeye-tachi, Hughes-san. Even Winry, Pinako-baba and Sensei. And Nina. We have too much to deal with right now. You need to calm down and think this through. I'll follow you anywhere, but the others…"

"I know they're worried, but this is our mission. We have to do this; no matter what." He turned around and kept walking.

"Oh, Nii-san."

The two kept walking with only the sound of their footsteps keeping them company, the silence in the town making it deafening. Both of them walked side by side in the silence until Edward stopped, his feet still stuck in mid-step. Placing it back to the ground noiselessly, the two shifted to a readied stance; he was ready to pounce as Alphonse brought up his hands in a karate position.

The heavy footsteps began to grow louder, coming in closer to the brothers. Ed's golden eyes scanned every shadowed corner and crevice, ready to transmute at a moments notice. Suddenly, a shadowed man fell of the roof of one of the buildings, landing in a cat-like position, glancing at the two brothers, before running off into an alley way.

Edward could have recognized that face anywhere, with the unique marking forever placed on his forehead with his beady vengeful eyes penetrating into his very core. Like a bullet, he sprinted after the retreating form; Al's booming footsteps assured him that he was following down the dark alley. He pumped both of his legs, flesh and metal, as hard as he could. The figure rounded a corner and Ed followed closely, his black boots slipping on the wet and grimy ground.

Once he had rounded the corner, his eyes widened when there was no one there. Only the sound of water falling to the ground and splashing the already apparent puddles was present. Panting, Ed looked in every direction, as his chest rose and fell in a swift, jagged rhythm.

When Al had caught up to his brother, he glanced around and announced it officially.

"He's gone."

In less than a second, Al was hit, blown back against the wall of the alley, and crashed with a tremendous sound. Ed turned to look, watching as his younger brother got to his feet in no time at all, but felt confused when his brother suddenly froze in his tracks; Al's fists were partially clenched, but afraid to do anything more. He swiveled his feet, turning his body around, but stopped when something cold and hard was pressed against his head.

Edward's eyes widened in total shock. A gun was pressed against his forehead, its owner appearing seemingly out of nowhere, wearing a dark grey overcoat with a hood that covered their entire body. As his golden eyes stared at the gun, he felt his blood grow cold and his body refuse to move, his breath coming in small pants as if he didn't want to breathe too loud.

"If you don't make a fuss, this will be over quickly," the figure said.

"What do you want with my brother?!" Al demanded.

"I want what only one person can have the honor of doing." they replied simply, not moving to look at Al, their posture was confident with the weapon still at Edward's head; they seemed too experienced to become jumpy and switch targets.

"You're a smart assassin," Ed said, for lack of anything else to say that would prolong his life.

"And you're a smart alchemist." Their tone was mocking, but also somewhat sincere.

"Why my brother? Take me instead!" Alphonse insisted.

"Al!"

The assassin sighed, "My orders were for your brother. I'm an honest assassin; no substitutions allowed. I was paid for your brother, and your brother is the one I shall commence."

Edward grit his teeth and bowed his head a bit, not quite admitting defeat, but making his brain work even harder for an escape route to this exceptionally bizarre situation. He glanced backwards at Al and knew he would be safe if this mysterious assassin decided to get rid of the annoying younger brother first. Then again, maybe they knew mere bullets wouldn't get through his thick steel armor.

He gazed back up at the cloaked figure, squinting slightly to try and see through the shadows blanketing their face; he couldn't distinguish too many features, but they appeared to have a more rounded face, very pale to even the townsfolk standards, with a pair of lush, plump lips. Then, her powerful eyes looked intently into his and almost made the boy fall back in surprise, staring back into the blood red eyes this women held.

"Your eyes…"

Her eyes narrowed and her lips tightened into a line, her hand pressing the metal head of the gun harder into Ed's forehead, giving him a silent, but most deadly warning. Al's armor clunked as he leaned forward and saw the same crimson eyes that his brother saw, thinking almost the exact same thought.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asked calmly.

"Why should you care?"

"You lost your family, didn't you?" Al butted in, "You're lost and confused, and got mixed up in something you didn't want, for a talent you're not proud of."

She froze. A bead of sweat or rain rolled down her cheek before slowing coming to a stop at her jawbone, and then dangled for a moment longer before dripping off and onto her cloak. Her hand loosened and practically dropped the gun before her slender fingers tightened into an iron grip so hard that her knuckles began to turn white and the rest of her body began to shake. Those piercing eyes shut in a flash and she grimaced as she pressed them together, a few shaky breaths rattling her lungs as the thoughts were visibly swirling around in her head.

"You don't want to do this," Edward whispered forcefully.

She stared at him.

"Please," Al stepped forward, his hands held outwards, palms up in a sign of comfort. "Don't take away the only thing I have left to live."

She doubled back and placed a foot behind her to steady her balance, staring in disbelief at the iron monster before her; his tone was sincere and truthful, and the way a strange sparkle of light in his most peculiar eyes gave no doubt that Al was telling the truth. The assassin glanced back down the blonde before her and stared, crimson to gold, the same feeling radiating off him in waves.

Edward almost gasped when he saw a certain shimmer in her own eyes as they softened, the aura around her persona completely changing from dangerous, fierce and serious, to young, confused and almost content. Her fingers relaxed and the gun clattered noisily to the ground, echoing off the alleyways almost to infinity. She continued to hold her hand out in that lax position, showing no motive to harm.

His golden eyes watched her every move, following her movements like a mirror as she circled around him and his brother. The small family was now nearer to the entrance of the street while she stood slack with her shoulders pulled down and arms limp at her sides at the point that lead deeper into the alley. The shorter brother didn't look away from her red eyes, not even when she looked past him and at his brother, a coy smile growing slowly on her weary and beaten face.

One of her hands reached up slowly, ignoring the tense position the two took up and pulled down her hood, running her long fingers through her long pure brown locks. The light showing all of the wrinkles, scars and marks present on her worn features, evidence of a long, hard life that she had led.

Abruptly, she turned on her heels and walked deeper into the alley at a constant, strong and steady pace, not looking back at all as the blanket of shadows covered her completely until her footsteps died on the breeze. For a moment of surprised stammer, neither brother moved. Finally, Ed placed his flesh hand over his chest, feeling his heart beating erratically against his ribcage.

He shared a moment with Al's gaze caught in his before both moved awkwardly towards the exit of the alleyway, the rain now gone and people walking busily on the sidewalks and street about their business. Edward watched them as they went on with their naïve lives, completely ignorant of the near-death experience both brothers had gone through.

"You think… she'll be alright, brother?" Al's young, echoing voice asked.

Edward looked up towards the sky, where the dark, dreary clouds had been replaced with large white fluffy ones, small glimmers of a healthy sun shinning behind them. A light breeze rustled the leaves in a tree overhead and sent a few drops of freshly fallen rain onto his cheeks; as he brushed them off, he stared at his gloved hand for a moment before clenching his fist and dropping it to his side.

"Yeah, Al. I think she'll be fine."

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ FIN \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ _

Well there it is, and I hope you liked it.

Note: The character of the "Assassin" in the story is a random Ishbalian (someone from Ishbal in the manga/anime) that I made up. It is technically an OC and has no real connection to the original work.

Note 2: Yes, that person that appeared out of nowhere and jumped from the building, running into the alley was Scar. I needed someone to bring them to her, and then magically disappear, and as we all know, Scar can do that. ;D

Special: Due to some random chatting, there are going to be extra chapters to this one shot. It's going to be just how manga artists draw little extra "Bonus Mangas" and have the same principle. They are meant to be humorous and making fun of this story, just to lighten the mood and stuff. And because I'm on something powerful fun! Please look forward to it!


End file.
